


Going Down

by sadboyjaebum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., hello my first markson fic on here, jinson are bestfriends, there might be like one smut scene idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboyjaebum/pseuds/sadboyjaebum
Summary: Jackson doesn't realize that Mark can speak Korean and continues to talk about how hot he is right in front of him."I’m standing in the elevator next to this guy and he’s really hot. Like, reallyyyyyyyy hot. Help me. Please."





	Going Down

Being extremely late to class, a very rushed Jackson Wang made a near sprint out of his dorm, nearly tripping with each step he took. He hurriedly ran towards the elevator, barely managing to pull his black hoodie on and loose papers next to flying out of his hands. Impatiently pressing the down button as he attempted to shove all his books into his backpack.

Practically jumping into the elevator as it arrived on his floor, he almost missed the figure already standing inside. _Almost._ Finally gaining his composure, his gaze moved over to boy next to him… and holy fuck was this dude beautiful.

From the bright red hair falling in front his eyes to his seemingly perfect pale skin, this boy was the epitome of beautiful. He had on a plain white shirt, the hem hanging a little lower than the waistband of his black jeans. While not much taller than Jackson, the boy was definitely smaller; his clothes hung off his lithe frame. He couldn’t have been more than a couple years older, if not the same age.

Jackson, still entranced by the presence in front of him, flinched when he heard the boy speak.

It took him a few seconds to realize the boy was on the phone. It took even longer to realize he wasn’t speaking Korean either but instead, Mandarin Chinese. Which just so happened to be Jackson’s native language.

It wasn’t until the boy hung up and turned towards Jackson with a smile that the latter realized he had been staring. Almost immediately becoming flustered, he impulsively let out probably way too loud, _Hi._ In Chinese.

_Fuck._

The boy looked surprised, his head slightly tilting to the left as his smile appeared to shine brighter, if that was even possible.

Jackson reached into his back pocket in an attempt to receive his phone, but ultimately failing as he fumbled with device until it fell on the ground. The boy, seemingly amused by the sight of Jackson, reached down to pick up the phone and handed it back to the owner. He let out a soft _Here you go,_ to which the Jackson replied with a _Thank you._ The two still conversing Chinese.

Managing to get himself together quickly, he unlocked his phone, dialing his best friend’s number. The latter finally answering after what felt like an eternity of ringing.

_“Where the fuck are you?” his very agitated friend asked._

“Okay Jinyoung, first of all I’m sorry I’m late for class, just suffer without me for this one day. And second, I just got in the elevator and there’s a dude in here who’s really fucking hot. Help.”

_“You’re talking too fast, calm down so I can actually understand you for once.”_

“I’m standing in the elevator next to this guy and he’s really hot. Like, reallyyyyyyyy hot. Help me. Please.”

_“How are you calling me right now if you're right next to each other, can’t he hear you?”_

Jackson let out a long sigh as if fed up with Jinyoung for not immediately understanding the context of the situation. “He only speaks Chinese or something, okay? Don’t worry about it, just tell me what to do!!”

_“Yeah, look, I can't talk right now, busy doing the project you abandoned me with.”_

“Seriously, wait Jinyoung plea-”

__“Bye, dipshit.”_ _

With an overdramatic groan, he hung up the phone, mumbling something that sounded vaguely similar to Fuck you, Jinyoung.

He pocketed his phone and turned to the boy, offering a small smile. To Jackson, the next few seconds felt more like hours. Contemplating whether or not to just blatantly ask for the guy’s number, Jackson mindlessly fiddled with the loose threads on his ripped jeans.

He opened his mouth, though still unsure of what to say, before the elevator doors let out a sharp ding and opened, cutting him off.

The other boy left with nothing more than a quick nod towards Jackson.

_____Fuck._ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on this prompt:  
> “we take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding i assumed you didn't speak english and i've been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks and apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me bc you both think it's hilarious what the fuck” au.
> 
> but i actually read it wrong and ended up doing something else lol. anyways i hope you enjoyed!! pls leave a comment.


End file.
